


Alleyway

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - it's a semi-secluded place. It'll do. (AKA Simon wants something, and doesn't really care where they are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loooreleii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loooreleii/gifts).



> The world must be ending. I wrote SiRen.
> 
> This is a gift for [thebadmoonsrising](http://thebadmoonsrising.tumblr.com) who encouraged me to write NSFW things, and... I think this is a reward?

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission). 

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, Simon, what are you doing?”  
  
“Shh, hold on,” was the only reply Kieren got as a hand was placed against his chest, push him firmly against the wall. He heard the rough brickwork rasping against his jacket as he shifted, eyes wide. Simon’s hand still held him in place, while the other pushed determinedly lower.  
  
“Simon, someone will see!”  
  
His breath was coming much faster than it should, his body caught up in the danger and sudden excitement, heart racing beneath Simon’s touch. They were barely hidden; anyone walking past would be able to see them.  
  
“Would you care if they did?”  
  
Simon’s voice was low and rasping, the words making Kieren shiver and tilt his head back, giving a low moan. No, he didn’t care. He saw through lowered lashes that Simon was gave a knowing smirk, fingers working their way inside Kieren’s jeans with practiced ease and gripping at his length through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Kieren didn’t need teasing attention, his body had reacted instantaneously to the suggestion of it, to the way Simon had crowded close, his hand on Kieren’s chest and intent clear. He just needed Simon.  
  
He also needed to protest at least once more, but his voice came out needy and breathless, and he couldn’t tell if he was protesting their location, or voicing his frustration as the need for a more definite touch course through him. “Si– ”  
  
The corner of Simon’s lip curled up in a smile, satisfied with Kieren’s reaction. He also clearly had no interest in wasting time, and moved back just enough to crouch down, both hands now shifting Kieren’s clothing out of the way to gain better access. Cool air hit heated skin, and Kieren felt completely exposed, despite the fact he was fully clothed. He was intensely aware of where they were, of how exposed they were, but rather than it subduing his reaction to Simon’s touch, it heightened it. He was hyperaware of everything: each change in the cool air around them, the hard press of the wall at his back, every sound from beyond their hiding place. Anyone could walk past. Anyone could see.  
  
Simon’s warm breath ghosted over his taught flesh, fingers moving over his length and only succeeding in pushing him further into frustration. He needed more, and when Simon’s lips parted, taking Kieren in his mouth with no warning, he gave a strained gasp of relief, his body taut. The wetness of Simon’s tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock, making his hips snap involuntarily forward, seeking more of that sinfully good touch, and a hand on his ass firmly encouraged him. Simon’s other hand wrapped around the base, lips meeting his fingers as he covered Kieren’s length in warm, wet attention, which left Kieren’s skin cold and stinging in the cool breeze when Simon pulled back to tease the head of Kieren’s cock with his tongue. Before his body was even able to shiver at the sensation, Simon’s hand disappeared from the base of Kieren’s cock, and was a moment later replaced with his lips as he swallowed Kieren’s entire length. It left Kieren choking for air, fighting back a low moan. His hands had pushed into Simon’s hair, holding his head there as he felt Simon’s tongue moving, his throat tight around the head of Kieren’s cock. Another moment later and Simon moved back again, looking up at Kieren with wide eyes as his lips teased the head, Kieren having let go of his hair to allow Simon to move.  
  
“Fuck,” Kieren heard himself breathe, his voice oddly strained. Simon’s eyes fluttered closed, taking it as the praise it was but Kieren couldn’t articulate, and his mouth worked over Kieren’s length again, tongue flicking and teasing as he found a steady rhythm. Kieren lost himself in the sight of it, allowing his hold on Simon to grow bolder as he became surer of himself, and yet at the same time more uncertain. His boyfriend was kneeling in front of him in some alleyway, where anyone could see. Footfall on the street just a few meters away had never sounded louder, and just the thought of someone catching them like this was short-circuiting something in Kieren’s mind, making the tension build even faster.  
  
His hand stroked rewardingly through Simon’s hair the next time he pulled back to catch his breath. Kieren looked down, a part of him almost wanting them to be caught, for someone to see Simon kneeling in front of him like this, breathless and servile, only caring about the attention he was giving Kieren.  
  
As he looked down, Simon carefully took the head of Kieren’s cock in his mouth again, but this time pulled Kieren to him, rather than moving himself. The fingers against Kieren’s ass dug in firmly through the jeans he wore, and Kieren shivered as Simon made it clear what he wanted, pressure lessening for a moment and then increasing again as he encouraged Kieren to move. Simon swallowed him with ease, and this time Kieren didn’t loosen the grip he had in Simon’s hair as he started fucking his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t hold back the moan as he tilted his head back, losing himself in the moment, in the cool air hitting his exposed skin as he pulled out and the tight, warm throat welcoming him back in.  
  
And the fact that Simon wanted this. He wanted to be on his knees for Kieren, to the point where he didn’t seem to care where they were. Kieren briefly wondered if either of them would care if anyone saw them, and quickly decided he didn’t care. He couldn’t think. Everything was narrowed to the space between them, to the sensation of Simon’s lips around his cock, yet at the same time his senses were thrown open to the world, acutely aware of any change or sound, heightened by the anticipation and fear of discovery.  
  
Tightness started coiling, his body tensing as he was pushed dangerously close to release, and Kieren bit his lip to mute the warning cry he gave. It came out as a choked sound, but clearly enough for Simon to read. Rather than pulling away, his grip on Kieren tightened.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh god, oh fu– ”  
  
Kieren didn’t know how to care. All he wanted was that final push to force him over the edge, and as his fingers grasped even harder in Simon’s hair and he pushed himself deep into Simon’s throat and held himself there, he found it. He shuddered, gasping as he came, spilling himself down Simon’s throat and feeling the muscles working as Simon swallowed. It took all he could not to collapse forward as the tension drained from him, leaving his chest rising and falling rapidly and his heart beating wildly in his chest.  
  
Simon was shifting back, coughing slightly and running his tongue over slightly swollen lips, as if to catch any lingering taste of Kieren. He rose fluidly, fingers lifting to his mouth to repeat the motion, and leaving Kieren to tuck himself back in and do up his jeans. They were both breathing hard. When Simon leaned in and pressed him mouth roughly to Kieren, pushing him back against the wall, he went willingly, lips parting to taste himself on Simon’s tongue. He chased the taste of it, letting Simon’s weight pin him there, the shift of his boyfriend’s hips rubbing the fabric of his clothing almost painfully against his overly sensitive cock as he felt the outline of Simon’s very apparent arousal. Despite being spent, a tremor ran through his body – a need to reciprocate. Yet, when Simon finally pulled back from the kiss, still breathing heavily, his hand traced down Kieren’s arm and quickly found his hand, taking it and tugging gently.  
  
“Come on, Kier.”  
  
“But you’re…” he protested. The words died as he caught the Simon’s expression, and the way he looked at Kieren with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Simon  _wanted_  to be like this. To be painfully aroused, his need unfulfilled. Kieren’s lips curled in an almost cruel grin, giving Simon a knowing look that in part seemed to terrify and thrill his boyfriend. He was quickly becoming turned on himself, even if his body wasn’t able to respond.  
  
Oh, this was going to be so much fun.  
  
Kieren’s other hand reached forward and ghosted over the front of Simon’s jeans, eliciting a soft whimper as he teased the outline of Simon’s length.  
  
“Shall we?” he asked in a light tone that was far removed from what his hand was doing. Simon nodded, biting his lip in an effort to bite back any further sound. With one final glance over Simon’s body, Kieren turned and led the way back onto the street.  
  
The sex when they finally got home was going to be incredible.


End file.
